List of The Sims 2 premade characters
Pleasantview Don Lothario '''Don Lothario is one of the pre-created sims featured in The Sims 2. He resides in Pleasantview, one of the neighborhoods that ships with the game. He wears blue jeans and a purple pinstriped top, and has a black pompadour. According to the neighborhood back story, Don is the local womanizer, holding down relationships with four women at once. His love interests include the Caliente sisters (Nina and Dina), the maid Kaylynn, as well as Cassandra Goth, to whom he is engaged at the game's start. Don is also involved in the plot surrounding Cassandra's mother, Bella. The back story tells players that Bella was mysteriously abducted and never returned home. However, apparently she was last seen at Don's home. He is the only child and son of Adriana Lothario and Nicolo Lothario. Darren Dreamer Darren Dreamer is one of the pre-created, playable sims that ships with The Sims 2 game. He tends to be a loner in Pleasantview, with few friends. He and his son, teen Dirk Dreamer, reside in the Dreamer household in the neighborhood of Pleasantview. Darren is a widower - his wife, Darleen Dreamer died in a fire accident before the game began. He is secretly and unrequitedly in love with his neighbor, Cassandra Goth, who considers him just a friend. Darren is the son of Davis Dreamer and Delilah Dreamer. His relationship tree also shows two sets of grandparents: his paternal grandparents are Dalmar Dreamer and Dacia Dreamer and maternal grandparents are Sef Darong and Lina Darong. In the game, Darren loves to paint and wants to be a full time artist. Dirk Dreamer Dirk Dreamer is a pre-made teenager who lives in Pleasantview with his father, Darren Dreamer. He is in a relationship with Lilith Pleasant, though they have not yet fallen in love. He wears a blue sports jersey and baggy blue jeans, and has messy black hair. His mom Darleen Dreamer is deceased. Daniel Pleasant Daniel Pleasant is a pre-made adult who lives in Pleasantview with his family: wife Mary-Sue Pleasant, and their twin daughters, Angela Pleasant and Lilith Pleasant. Unknown to Mary-Sue, he is having an affair with the family's maid, Kaylynn Langerak, because Mary-Sue does not give him all the love he wants. He appeared in The Sims 1 as a child, along with his parents and sister, Jennifer Pleasant (now Jennifer Burb). He has red hair and a beard, and wears a tan jacket over a white mock-neck shirt, and blue jeans. Mary-Sue Pleasant Mary-Sue Pleasant (née Oldie) is a pre-made Pleasantview Sim who lives in the Pleasant house with her husband, Daniel Pleasant, and twin daughters, Angela Pleasant and Lilith Pleasant. Mary-Sue was adopted by Coral Oldie and Herb Oldie as a toddler and has Asian-looking features. She is named after a pejorative term used to describe a fictional character who lacks noteworthy flaws. Her life seems perfect on the surface. However, she is a bit of a workaholic, and seems too immersed in her job in the Politics career track to notice all the problems at her home - including that her husband is having an affair with the maid, Kaylynn Langerak. When the Pleasant Family is first played, a chance card will pop up for Mary-Sue while she is at work, and either choice chosen will result in her coming home early. If the player plans things right, they can have Daniel and Kaylynn about to WooHoo when Mary-Sue enters from being fired. Angela Pleasant Angela Pleasant is a pre-made teenager who lives in Pleasantview with her family: her parents, Mary-Sue Pleasant and Daniel Pleasant, and her twin sister, Lilith Pleasant. She and her twin are exact opposites, and that reflects in their dress style. While Lilith wears all-black, Angela dresses in a green floral-patterned sun dress and her red hair is pulled back with a silver clip. Angela is in a relationship with Dustin Broke, and they are going steady but have not yet had their first kiss. She is described as being patient and hardworking. The name 'Angela' is derived from the word 'angel', which refers to a heavenly being. This fits Angela well, since she is considered the 'better' twin. Angela has a negative relationship with Lillith. Lilith Pleasant Lilith Pleasant is a pre-made teenager who lives in the Pleasant house in Pleasantview with her parents, Daniel Pleasant and Mary-Sue Pleasant, and twin sister Angela Pleasant. She and her twin are complete opposites, and Lilith shows this by dressing differently from Angela; in a more dark, gothic fashion. She is in a relationship with Dirk Dreamer when the game begins. The name 'Lilith' originates from the belief that Lilith was the first wife of Adam, and their children were demons; thus, Lilith's name suits her dark personality and style. It is possibly considered that Lilith was not treated as well as her sister when she was a child because in a storytelling picture in the Sims 2 you can see Angela with family blowing out candles while Lilth is in the other room watching TV. If a player has Daniel and Mary-Sue divorce, Lillith will typically run away from home, for she has bad relationships with her parents and sister Angela. Brandi Broke (née Newbie) Brandi Broke is a single mother living in Pleasantview. Her husband Skip drowned in their pool. She has two sons and is pregnant with her third. She is the daughter of famous Sims Betty and Bob Newbie. Strangetown Characters Strangetown is a very odd place, where extraterrestrials are oftentimes spotted, and even live among us. Pascal Curious Pascal Curious is a pre-created adult who lives in the town of Strangetown with his brothers Vidcund and Lazlo. He also has a sister, Jenny, who is married to Pollination Technician #9 Smith, and has two alien half-sisters Lola and Chloe Singles. He wears a t-shirt and jeans, and he has round glasses, black hair and dark blue eyes. At the game's start, Pascal has met aliens and is pregnant with an alien baby. Vidcund Curious Vidcund is a pre-created adult who lives in the town of Strangetown with his brothers Pascal and Lazlo. He also has a sister, Jenny, who has married to Pollination Technician #9 Smith, and has two alien half-sisters Lola and Chloe Singles. He wears a brown jacket over a white tee, has blonde hair and light blue eyes, and also has green glasses. As a teenager he dated Circe Beaker, but they broke up, though Vidcund still harbors feelings for her. Lazlo Curious Lazlo is more laid back than his other two brothers. He has long black hair, a goatee, and glasses, and he wears a purple shirt with a sun and crescent moon on it with cargo pants and sandals. He is a very good cook and seeks to maximize the cooking skill. Pollination Techinician #9 Jenny Smith is a kindly nurse with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, blue eyes, a green tank top and jeans. She is a part of the prolific Curious family. She is married to Pollination Technician #9, with whom she has two children: Johnny and Jill Smith. She is stepmother to two aliens, Lola and Chloe Singles, who also happen to be her half-sisters (being alien daughters of her father and her alien husband). Johnny Smith Johnny Smith is a pre-created teen who lives with the Smith family in Strangetown. He wears an orange jersey with baggy pants and his blonde hair is cut in a weird style on the side of his head. His girlfriend is Ophelia Nigmos. He retains alien green skin, but he has his mother's blue eyes. He has a sister named Jill Smith, and two alien half-sisters named Chloe and Lola, who also seem to be his aunts. (Being alien daughters of his grandfather and his alien father) Jill Smith Jill Smith is a pre-created child who lives with the Smith family in Strangetown. She wears a pink shirt and top and has her blonde hair in pigtails. Unlike her brother, she looks fully human. Olive Specter Olive Specter is a widow living in Strangetown. She has a son named Nervous Subject, who's father is the Grim Reaper, a sister named Willow Nigmos, who's deceased, and a niece named Ophelia Nigmos, who was sent to live with Olive after her parents death. Olive has a cemetery in her front yard, and it is suggested that she killed all the people in it. Nervous Subject Nervous Subject is a sim living in Strangetown. His parents are Olive Specter and the Grim Reaper. Shortly after he was born, he was taken from his mother by child services. When he was a child, he was adopted by Loki and Circe Beaker, to be used as a test subject. He has a good relationship with Circe, but he often fights with Loki. Category:The Sims